charmeduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Shapeshifting
Shapeshifting, in its broadest sense, is the power to change from one physical form or shape into another. A natural part of Shapeshifting is Voice Manipulation, allowing users of this power to copy the voice of the form they assumed. Shapeshifting is similar to the power of Transmogrification, which allows users to turn into inanimate objects. It also bears similarities to Glamouring, which allows users to cast a glamour to appear as another being, and Transformation, which is the ability to turn other beings or objects into something else. Overview Shapeshifting is a broad power containing various different aspects. In general, this ability allows users to physically change into the shape or form of other being. This power may be used to impersonate other beings either living or dead. Other aspects of this power include; *Assuming the shape of an animal, allowing users to take on traits of that animal. *Assuming a demonic form, allowing users to change between their human and demonic form. *Alter body parts into inanimate objects, such as keys.Not to be confused with Transmogrification, which allows users to turn their entire body into inanimate objects. List of beings who use(d) Shapeshifting Original power Through power replication, power stealing, etc. * Zankou * The Dogan * Zachary * Cole TurnerAs The Source of All Evil and with the powers obtained from the Demonic Wasteland Demonic form ]] An aspect of shapeshifting allows users to change from a human form to a demonic one. This is a limited aspect of Shapeshifting that only allows change between two distinct forms.In the case of Wendigos, this change may only occur during a full moon. This aspect generally occurs when demons, who are able to suppress their power, call upon their full magical strength.When he was still Belthazor, Cole Turner once mentioned that his human form limited his access to his abilities. Users of this aspect may use their human form to blend into human society and avoid detection.In human form, their demonic power is suppressed, thus making is more difficult to track them through their powers. Demons with demonic forms *Belthazor *Sykes *Hecate and her minions *William Hamilton *Wendigos *Agent Fallon *Gaxageal Animal Morphing Animal Morphing is an aspect of Shapeshifting which allows users to turn into animals and vice versa. While in animal form, the user takes on the traits of that animal, such as flight, speed or stealth, and may use them to their advantage. List of Animal Morphers * Rat Demons - in the form of Rats * Vampires - in the form of Bats * Spider demon - in the form of a spider * Black Heart - in the form of a RabbitIt is unknown if Black Heart could transform into other animals or beings. * The Charmed Ones - in the form of Blue Moon BeastsWhen a Blue Moon appeared in 2004, the Charmed Ones transformed into Blue Moon Beasts against their wills. * Hannah Webster - in the form of a Black PantherIt is unknown if Hannah could transform into other animals or beings. Notes and Trivia * A Shapeshifter was able to use his power to turn into a mattress in "Witch Wars". However, this ability usually does not allow the user to turn into inanimate objects. * Demons who have this power alone are generally deemed low on the demonic hierarchy. * Slick, a student of the Magic School, is the only natural user of this ability that is on the side of Good. *Similar to certain demons, the Rowe Coven warlocks were also able to shift into a monstrous form. *When shapeshifting into another beings, it is possible to also copy their teleportation effects. When Zankou shapeshifted into the Avatar Beta, he teleported through Fading and when impersonating another demon, he teleported through Smoking. References Category:Powers